It all changed when I discovered you
by Minako Angel
Summary: AU. Ryo is the new resident in a psychiatric ward. Here, he meets a new group of people, all of whom seem to have their own dark pasts and hidden secrets. Friendships are made, and bonds are broken, but can any of the patients ever recover? DXR DrXJJ BXDi
1. Arrival

I thought I'd take a break from writing and sort out some other stuff. But, for some reason I decided to start again today. Yes, this is a new story. And it's dedicated to a friend of mine who isn't as close to me now. This is to show I still care! I'm new to this section of the anime (or manga, whatever you wish to call it) for FAKE, but for 'your' sake, I'll try my best! And, about my other stories (in case any of you were wondering…) I will update, just not right now. Sorry…Reviews welcome, but please don't be very, very harsh if you wish to critisise. I don't mind those of you who try to help me become a better writer! I think I need to be! Anyway…enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own FAKE. Did you think I did…? Nah, didn't think so…

Shounen-ai….probably anyway! Since it's FAKE. And if that puts you off, why are you even here?

It all changed when I discovered you

Chapter One: Arrival

Footsteps echoed down an empty hallway. Three figures walked together, almost in unison, past long white walls and shiny silver trolleys loaded with various tubs, boxes and syringes.

Halfway down the hall, a dark-haired teen pressed his head against his closed door. He recognised two sets of the footsteps. The sharp high-heels of Penguin, and the shuffles of Nurse Sofia. But the third…? They were definitely quiet, and skidding across the floor as if the wearer of the shoes in question didn't wish to be moved. The teen smiled. Perhaps a visitor, or more-likely, a new resident.

The Nurse leading the trio through the ward was obviously the Head of the department. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun hidden by her cloak hood. She had a chubby smiley face, but a strict appearance. Her long skirt and buttoned-up shirt hid her figure. The Nurse behind her had short, loose blonde hair. She seemed to be dragging the shorter figure along. He was a young teenager with sandy locks and sad dark eyes.

"This will be your new room." The Head Nurse stated. "You will be living in a twin room. The other resident has already been here for some time. Breakfast will be served at 7.00 tomorrow morning. Dinner is at 12.00 sharp and lasts for one and a half hours. There is a canteen where you can sit and eat. For now, you can settle in. If you need further assistance, Nurse Sofia's office is just down there to the right. Am I clear?" She asked, looking down at the boy.

"Y…yes Miss Lane." Staring at the floor, he heard the junior nurse, Sofia, open the door.

Inside, the raven-haired boy heard the three people stop outside his door. Disappointed and slightly miffed at the situation, he realised he'd finally be getting a new roomie. It had been a while now since…The teen shook his head. No time to think about that now. Lying down on his bed, he kicked his feet against the wall in annoyance.

"Laytner, stop doing that please, and get your feet off the wall."

"Bite me, Penguin."

"Dee, I told you to call me Miss Lane." The Head Nurse frowned.

"He isn't always like this. He has a civil side." The blonde Nurse said, mostly to the new boy.

"Randy, this is your new room mate, Dee Laytner. I must leave you now. I'm sure he will show you around and get you better acquainted to this facility." And with that, the Head Nurse left the room without a second glance.

"Be nice to him, Dee." Sofia said in the doorway, her soft blue eyes almost pleading with the teen.

"Aren't I always, Soph?" Dee replied with a wink. There was a small smile on her face as she closed the door behind her and set off down the hall.

"Well, well." Dee looked at the teen in front of him. "So you're Randy?"

The boy jumped, his gaze shifting from the floor to look up at Dee. His eyes widened at being addressed so quickly, but he nodded in response.

"You can call me Dee. What's the matter? Can't you talk? We already have a mute here, and I thought that was enough, but damn, I talk enough for two anyway." Dee grinned. The gesture lit up his handsome face, and Randy couldn't help but smile.

"N…no, I can talk." Randy answered quietly.

"Good. I know you're new and all, but try not to act so shy, 'kay? I don't bite." Dee teased. Then, as he leaned forwards, he got a closer look at the shorter boy's face. "Your eyes…they're really dark. Are you part Asian or something?"

"Yes, half-Japanese actually." Randy said a little louder than before. He took off the red backpack he had been wearing and sat down on the vacant bed at the left-hand side of the box-shaped room.

"Cool. Do you have a Japanese name then? What is it, please tell me!" Dee asked, getting excited, and invading Randy's personal space as he sat himself down next to the pale boy.

"Yes…It's Ryo…" Randy whispered, shifting slightly away from Dee and zipping his bag open.

"Ryo, hmm…I like it. I'm gonna call you Ryo." Dee decided aloud. "That's okay with you, right?"

"Either or is fine…" The sandy-haired teen wondered why this boy, Dee, cared to know such information. At the clinic he had transferred from, nobody seemed to care about his name, or even his existence. Things were certainly different here already.

"So Ryo, you ready to unpack?" Dee asked, returning to his side of the room. "Don't worry, I respect people's privacy. I won't touch your stuff if you leave mine. If I see you going through my belongings, I'll slit your throat." Dee warned, his green eyes narrowing along with his darkened face.

"…Huh? O…okay." Ryo's face paled further. He nodded, refusing to look up at Dee's face any longer.

"Relax!" Dee announced suddenly, pleased that he had got a reaction from the boy. "Sheesh, you're so uptight, man. I was just kidding. But I still don't want you being nosy and going through my junk."

"Oh." Ryo sighed, partly in relief, and partly with exhaustion. From his backpack he pulled out a dark furred stuffed toy.

"Shit, you still have a dolly?" Dee said in surprise. A hurt look crept onto Ryo's face, and Dee felt a little bad. "Well, I've seen stranger, man."

"It's a teddy-bear, and he means a lot to me. Please don't laugh…" Ryo's voice was back to being small and shy. He clutched the bear close to his chest.

"Okay. Does he have a name? I mean, you must call him something…" Dee asked, getting a closer look at the animal. It had soft, brown fur, not too dark, with tufts of blonde coloured fur at the top of his head.

"He's called Bikky." Ryo simply stated, still cuddling it close.

"Nice to meet you too, Bikky." Dee smiled, shaking one paw. At first, Ryo pulled the bear away from Dee. But, when he saw those green pools soften, as if saying to him 'it's alright, I'll be your friend, you can trust me…', Ryo relented. He let Dee pet the bear. "So, what else ya got in there?" Dee pointed to the rucksack that had been abandoned on Ryo's flat pillow.

This time, Ryo didn't answer. He suddenly wondered why Dee was here. The teen seemed normal enough, but was a little loud. Even though they had just met, Ryo didn't fear the boy. Yes, he'd been a little shocked at some of his comments, but overall, he liked this dark-haired rebel.

"Well, you'd better get some sleep. I've a few people I'd like you to meet tomorrow, but you'd better be ready. Don't worry, I'll explain later…" Dee stood up and headed towards the light switch, flicking it off. "'Night, Ryo." He said before returning to his side of the plain room.

Ryo couldn't help but wonder how Dee had found his bed with all his junk sprawled out everywhere. The teen obviously didn't care about the mess he'd created. Ryo, on the other hand, didn't really like making a mess.

Still in his clothes, the sandy-haired teen felt too tired to do anything other than kick off his shoes and crawl under his thin, white sheets. Clutching Bikky in one arm, he closed his dark eyes and let sleep wash over him. Before a dream could play out in his mind, he wondered what kind of friends Dee had…

"Goodnight Dee…" His lips whispered. In the darkness, the figure in the right-side bed just smiled.

TBC…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Okies, how was that? I know there's a lot of good FAKE fics out there. And mine doesn't compete, but hey! How did I do? Are Dee and Ryo sort of in character? I mean, this is an AU, so they don't act completely the same, but, yeah…I'm blabbering on again. There are a lot of fireworks going off outside. It's hard to concentrate. But, being the fifth of November, ya can't complain. Have a great bonfire night everyone!

Byezies!

Minako Angel xxx


	2. Friendships

Arigato Saz-Chan! Yes, this was originally written for you, but I am also sharing it with everyone here at fanfiction! Thanks for your review! I'm glad you decided to give me some feedback…to be honest I was a little sceptical about posting this, but…

Anyway, enough of me and my author babble (but before I go, don't you think that this was a quick update? Especially for me!) Thanks for reading my first instalment, and reviewing people! Here's the next chappy…

Chapter Two: Friendships

Everything is dark. Pitch Black. A white light flashes in the distance. Time has stopped. Life freezes, just for a moment. Smiling faces gradually fade away. A photo burning slowly in the fire. Crackling. Blackening.

7.00a.m. Ryo woke slowly, his eyes flickering around the room as he took in his surroundings. Dee's eyes watched his every move. The dark-haired teen was sat cross-legged on his bed.

"Sleep well Ryo?" He asked. Brown eyes met green, and for a while neither pair moved or spoke.

"Yes, thanks." The reply was tired but friendly. He would make an effort here, Ryo decided.

The serene quiet that made the atmosphere in the small room peaceful was shattered by a sudden rapping at the door.

"DEE-SEMPAI!" A happy voice called from outside. "Come on! Time for breakfast, you stud!"

Dee groaned and shot his room mate an irritated look. "J.J." He simply stated, before getting up to answer the door.

"Morning handsome!" A flurry of lavender blue hair toppled into Dee with great force, sending the two bodies to the floor. The shorter boy wore a big grin on his face.

"Get off me now!" Dee ordered crossly. J.J frowned but complied.

"Drake-Sempai, come on in." He told the un-noticed figure in the doorway. Ryo hadn't heard the other boy. He was tall with brown hair and deep blue eyes. He smiled shyly at Ryo, holding up his hand in a greeting-type gesture. The sandy-haired teen smiled in return. "Ooh! Who's this?" J.J suddenly turned his attention to Ryo.

"My new roomie, Ryo McLean." Dee informed the hyper-active boy.

"New roomie?" J.J's eyes widened. His hand reached out to squeeze Drake's. "Welcome to St. Maria's Clinic. I'm J.J Adams, and this gorgeous fella is Drake Parker." He announced grandly.

"Err…hi." Ryo felt the three pairs of eyes on him. Almost immediately, he flushed red with embarrassment. He didn't like attracting attention to himself – it made him nervous.

"Anyway, you guys go on ahead to the canteen, we'll catch up with you soon. We've got to get ready, so off…you…go." Dee ushered the two boys out of the room.

"Bye Dee! Bye Ryo!" J.J shouted from the hallway. Drake simply waved his goodbye.

"Sheesh. They oughta lock him up and throw away the key." Dee sighed. "At the clinic we call him 'Double H'"

"Double H?" Ryo frowned, tucking Bikky up under his bed sheets.

"Yeah. It stands for hyper-active and hypochondriac. That's why he's here."

"Well, he seems nice. And so does that other boy, Drake. Is he new too?"

"No, why?" Dee asked, pulling on a fresh new t-shirt, white with short sleeves.

"He was quiet. Is he shy too?" Ryo blushed slightly as he zipped up a pair of light-blue jeans. He was aware that Dee was watching him dress from the corner of his eye.

"Nah. But he gives a deeper meaning to the word silent. Drake's the mute I told you about yesterday. We communicate with signals and gestures. You'll learn soon enough." Dee ran a comb through his unruly hair before pulling it back into a short ponytail. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Glancing back at his bed, Ryo smiled at Bikky. 'Keep an eye on things Biks.' He thought to himself as Dee closed the door behind them.

The canteen was quite large, full of tables, chairs and machines that dispensed food items, drinks and even books.

J.J and Drake waved from a table in the bottom-right hand corner.

"Let's eat." Dee smiled picking up two trays and giving one to Ryo. "The food's not great, but we survive. Besides, even crazies have basic needs to be fulfilled." The dark-haired teen joked.

Dee chose cereal, one slice of toast and a drink of black coffee. Ryo went for a croissant and a cup of tea. He was surprised that the clinic had things such as croissants and baguettes.

As soon as the two boys had seated themselves at the table, another figure joined them.

"Morning boys!" A teenage girl grinned, sitting on the edge of the table and innocently swinging her legs.

"Hey Diana, you're eating with us today? Guess you took your meds like a good girl." Dee teased.

"Careful Dee, I can still break your arm!" The girl chuckled, suddenly getting the olive-skinned teen into a headlock.

"Scary mooch. Like you'd dare anyway, seahag." Dee escaped Diana's clutches and she pouted, sitting down in the vacant seat next to Drake.

"Hi guys." She received a smile from Drake and an attempt at hello from J.J, who had a mouth full of honey loops. Drake shook his head but remained silent, a small smile in place. "Oh, hey cutie! Fresh meat to greet! I'm Diana, or Dee-Dee if you're feeling spunky, or you're Berkie. Nice to meet you hun!" Extending out a hand that held a set of perfectly manicured nails, and a sunny smile, Diana was quite the classy teen.

"Thanks…" Ryo shook hands with her nervously. "I'm…I'm Randy McLean, but you can call me Ryo. Everyone else seems to…"

"Pleasure. Well, sorry to cut this short, but I'd better go. I had a bite to eat earlier, and now I've got a one-on-one session with Dr. T. Later!" Diana waved, tossing a lock of blonde hair behind her as she left the canteen.

"Drake!" J.J suddenly shouted, jumping to his feet and knocking Dee in the process. The boy in question blushed. Dee, having spilt black coffee on his jeans, was not impressed.

"J.J you idiot!" He yelled, furious. Ryo shied away, preferring to look down and stare at the table. "Can't you stop being so damned annoying?" Drake shrugged and gave a sign. "Don't apologise for him, man." Dee groaned, trying to soak up the mess with a napkin. "Great. I'd better change my pants. Coming Ryo?"

Drake looked from J.J to Ryo sadly. The latter gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll see you guys later, I guess…" Ryo whispered. And with that he left to follow Dee, who had stormed ahead back to their room.

"Bye!" J.J yelled. "I'm sorry!" No one replied, but Ryo looked back and gave a small wave.

Breakfast was over.

"So you did touch my knee…" J.J grinned mischievously as he and Drake returned to the room they shared.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So how old are you anyway?" Dee asked, running his fingers through his hair. The jeans had been replaced by grey slacks. The pair were lounging in their room, and Dee had decided it was the perfect time for a conversation. For some reason he liked hearing the other boy speak.

"Seventeen." Ryo replied, pulling an A4 sized book from out of his bag.

"Oh, same as me. I turned seventeen last month. J.J's sixteen, Diana and Drake are eighteen, Berkley's nineteen, same as Rose. Oh, and Alicia's eighteen too."

"Huh?!" Ryo couldn't remember how old all the teenagers were. He didn't even know some of them.

"I thought you'd be younger than me. You're so skinny. You should've eaten more for breakfast, not that all of it's edible." Dee stated. Suddenly, he noticed what currently held Ryo's attention. "What are you reading?"

"Oh. Nothing…" The other boy answered, closing the book slowly, and watching the smiling faces disappear from view.

TBC…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Phew. Oh man, I am so tired now. My whole body hurts, so I'm going to bed. What were your thoughts on this chapter? (What's with Drake? Naughty boy…!) Reviews are most welcome. See you again soon!

Byezies,

Minako Angel xxx


	3. Closer

Bon soir tout le monde. Thanks for your interest in this fiction. I am not used to writing like this, but for some reason I always have a load of weird ideas in my head. This is the only one I have ever written out though, so welcome to my world! I wanted to post this Sunday after reading other fictions for like an hour, but I was unable to submit my document. Never mind. That doesn't matter now. On with the chapter! (Gomen. I can't help but rant!)

One final note…this is rather hard to write since I can't seem to get Ryo and Dee (and anyone else for that matter) in character. Maybe it would be easier if I had stuck to the 'usual' boundaries of FAKE fiction. Oh well. No use in complaining now!

Chapter Three: Closer

Chew pencil. Six minutes. Finger hair. Four minutes. Listen to nagging psychiatrist. Thirty seconds.

"Diana…" Ted sighed, placing the wooden clipboard onto the table. "I know you don't like me bringing this issue up, but this is important."

The teen simply stared down at he nails, unwilling to comment. She knew why she was here, so why did people have to keep reminding her? It wasn't as if she was troublesome. Hell, she was an angel compared to some of the patients.

"What do you want me to say?" Diana muttered sadly. "It isn't _my _fault that I act that way without the meds."

"I never said it was. Diana, you're showing real improvement all the time. Honestly. Just the other day, Berkley told me…"

"Berkie! What did he say, my lil Berkie-kins?" Diana smiled suddenly.

"He said that…" Ted was interrupted again as Diana zoned out into her own world.

"Berkie loves me." She nodded, running a hand through her long, tousled blonde locks.

"Yes, _Berkley_ does." Ted said darkly, looking at his chart for the next patient.

"What? You aren't talking about _him _again, are you?" Diana scowled, staring directly at the young psychiatrist.

"Diana…"

"Don't you dare. My Berkie is my Berkie. No one else." The teen stood up crossly. "Now if you don't mind, my appointment ended two minutes ago. I'll see you next week."

Dr. Ted, or Dr. T as most of the residents called him, sighed as Diana flounced off, slamming the door behind her. The 'Berkley' topic annoyed her far more than anything regarding her own condition. As she improved day by day, Berkley didn't seem to get better. And although there was nothing at all wrong with Berkley, Rose was an entirely different matter.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dee likes Ryo a lot, doesn't he…?" J.J sighed, sprawled out on his bed. His head rested lightly in Drake's lap.

The older teen nodded, playing with stray strands of lavender hair.

"It's just…Ryo's only been here a little while, and Dee already seems to have opened up to him." J.J smiled as Drake's hands moved to his shoulders.

Hours had passed since dinner. J.J only hoped Dee was over the coke accident. Sometimes, Dee would stay annoyed over the little things for a long time. Well, if he was concerned anyway. The smaller teen wondered why Dee seemed to hate him so much.

Drake patted J.J's shoulder and looked at him with a heart-felt expression.

"He doesn't hate me?" J.J asked, with the taller teen shaking his head in return. "Well, I guess he just hates the attention then!"

Before Drake even had the chance to move, J.J pounced him, grinning like a maniac.

"Thanks Drake-Sempai. You always know how to cheer me up!" Snuggling up against Drake's chest, J.J sighed again, this time in content.

Drake looked down at the boy cuddling close to him, and wrapped his arms around the figure. In this sort of situation, with emotion buzzing around the whole room, you didn't need words.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

With the book safely back in his bag, Ryo decided to change for bed. Dee was currently sat in silence at his side of the room.

The darker teen wondered why his roommate hadn't answered his question. Yes, Ryo replied to him, but dismissed the real question. Obviously, that book was important to him, and Dee decided to respect his privacy. For now, anyway.

"Dee, I think I'm going to go to sleep now, okay?" Ryo announced suddenly. Dee looked up.

Ryo was a figure of beauty. The light hit him in all the right places, bringing out the golden tint to his natural hair colour, and making his pale face more heavenly than usual. His pyjamas hung loosely on his slender frame, and his dark eyes shone with a hint of tiredness. It was…amazing. Dee felt a little annoyed that he had missed the other teen change, but for a sight of this, it was worth it.

"Ryo…I…jeez…" Dee stammered, trying to think of a reason for keeping his roomie up a little longer.

"What is it Dee?" Ryo asked, putting Bikky in his lap and fondling the toys' blonde tufts of hair.

"I think you are…interesting." Dee, embarrassed by his own words, turned away for a second, preferring to straighten out his ruffled bed sheet.

"Interesting? What makes you say that?" Ryo decided to join Dee on his bed, but stopped just before it, worried of breaching Dee's personal space.

"It's okay, sit yourself down. There's room for two." Dee flashed his trademark grin. Ryo either didn't care, or failed to notice, because he simply sat down and gave no reaction. Dee thought it would be the latter for two reasons. One, he was worn out from the previous two days, and two, no one could resist the Laytner charm.

"So?"

"Oh, yeah. There's something about you, Ryo. You're mysterious and quiet. But not in a creepy way! You're really nice. And, I think. Well, I guess I like you." Dee smiled, his emerald eyes staring at Ryo as if he could see into the smaller boys' soul.

"You like me?" Ryo repeated, a slightly confused look on his face. He hadn't heard those words for a while. Then again, no one had recently shown him any kind of affection. It felt strange to hear this, but also nice. It was a warm and comforting feeling.

"I want to know more about you…" Dee's voice was a ghostly whisper. He leaned closer to Ryo, allowing their breaths to mingle at such close proximity.

Olive fingertips brushed pale ones in a calm and relaxing way, and time seemed to slow down. The atmosphere was enchanting.

For a moment, Ryo wished his conscience would crumble, shatter like ice. He wished his cold interior would be melted away by Dee's fire. But no. He smiled, and the wall remained intact.

"You will, Dee. But not tonight…"

And just like that, the spell was broken.

TBC…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

And that's where it ends! I was originally going to write more, but I have to be off the computer as soon as this is posted. I don't really like this chapter. Somehow, it doesn't express the feelings and emotions I wanted it to, but I really wanted to post in anyway. J.J is so OOC in this fic, it's unbelievable. I'll let you, the readers, decide how I did, but anyway…There seems to be something going on between J.J and Drake! I thought DeexRyo would steal the limelight. Oh well.

Before I go, I just want to say that most of my reviewers like RENT. What is that? I've never heard of it! I'd appreciate it if someone could tell me since I don't have the time to search for it myself. I'm curious!

See you next update,

Byezies!

Minako Angel out xxx


	4. Rose

Welcome back to 'It all changed…', so nice of you to join me! Thanks for reading my first three chapters guys! Many thanks to my lovely reviewers too! I appreciate the info some of you gave me on RENT. Overall it seems like most people don't like it, so I might never get around to seeing it.

I took a slightly different approach with this chapter, but it's probably not noticeable! I'll let you guys decide!

Last thing, no one has commented on the formatting of my fiction. That is probably a good thing, but I would like to know if anyone finds it difficult to read, because I will change it if that is the case. I do try hard to make it easy to read and understand, but we all make mistakes! Especially me!

Chapter Four: Rose

"_Isn't it beautiful?" She smiles at me. "Look how it floats softly to the ground. Hold out your hands…" I do as she says, and she laughs like a child._

"_Like this?"_

"_Yes sweetie. Catch them with your pretty hands!" She keeps smiling. How can she laugh like this?_

"_Mommy, it's cold…" _

_Snow is white, pure and pretty. I used to be able to see that. But everything that is beautiful always disappears. _

"_They are so big this year! I've never seen snowflakes like this before!" Her dark eyes shine down upon me. Eyes identical to mine. She was beautiful. "But they'll never be as pretty as you." She pulls me into a warm embrace, and her lips rest on top of my curly sand coloured hair. "Ai shiteru…"_

_My cheeks feel colder when she hugs me close like that. It reminds of hugs that I don't want to remember. I know why my face is wet even when there is no rain._

_I'll cry for you, mom. I'll cry for you because I can't cry for myself. _

"I wonder if it's snowing…" Ryo mumbled, lying down on his bed, his head dangling over the edge.

"Well it is November, so I guess sooner or later we'll get some." Dee was busy messing with something he had stuffed into a carrier bag. With all the junk surrounding him, it was impossible from Ryo's viewpoint to see exactly what it was. "You know you'll get a migraine if you stay like that for much longer." He joked, turning to look at his roomie for a second.

"Yeah, well nothing can be as damaging as the choice of death you've chosen." Ryo returned sarcastically.

"What?" Dee's face quickly changed to one of pure innocence. Ryo didn't buy it and stared back at the dark haired teen with a face of stone.

"Whatever Laytner." Ryo shook his head and sat up slowly as his upside down world had begun to spin, reminding him of a sitting on a merry-go-round.

"You bastard, I thought I told you not to go through my things!" Dee growled, standing up and walking to the other side of the small room.

"I didn't touch your stuff. But it's kinda hard not to notice a box of cigarettes when they are on full view." Ryo stated as he pointed to the little cabinet next to Dee's bed. The draw was open; and if you squinted your eyes you could see the shape of a box.

"How the hell did you know what they were? I can barely see them myself." Dee sighed, closing the drawer hastily.

"I glanced in this morning before we went for breakfast. It isn't a crime. Well, maybe it is for you. I doubt you are allowed cigs here. What would the Head Nurse say…?"

"You gonna tell on me?" Dee asked, his smiling green eyes darkening. 'This is the other side of Dee Laytner. The one who belongs in this facility', Ryo thought instantly.

"Nah, it wouldn't do me or you any good. Besides, they might think I helped you get them. I don't want trouble."

"No, I bet you don't." Dee's face had returned to the familiar goofy smile Ryo had got used to in his time at the psychiatric ward.

'That smile. I like that smile.' Ryo blushed red, turning away from Dee. 'Why did I think that?'

"Dee, I'm just going to the bathroom." Ryo announced, walking to the door.

"Want me to come with?" The taller teen asked protectively.

"I'm only going to the bathroom Dee. I don't need your help with that." Ryo shook his head. He and Dee were equals. Sure, he was more timid than Dee, and he was new here, but that didn't mean he was weak and couldn't look after himself.

"Okay man. I was only asking. Don't be too long though, I've got my appointment later today."

"Dee, your appointment's in three hours! Why would it take me that long?" Ryo sighed exasperated.

"'Cos I know that you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag. Face it, bud, you are like totally useless. You couldn't even get back to our room without my help!" Dee laughed, sticking his tongue out immaturely.

"Fine, laugh all you want. You'll see, I'll get back just fine. Bye Dee." And Ryo left the room in a huff, making Dee laugh harder until his sides started hurting and he fell over the junk in his side of the room.

"Oh man, that'll teach me to tidy up more!" Dee finally stopped laughing. He looked at Ryo's side of the room, allowing his eyes to wander to the already made-up bed. He could visualise the body of his roommate tucked underneath the sheets. His sandy hair would be ruffled and untidy, his pale face only visible in the dim light, and those soft pink lips moving in time to this slow, steady breaths. There would be little bumps in the covers that showed where Ryo's curves were laying still, and his long slender arms would be wrapped around that bear he was attached to. Bikky.

"Hey there Biks. Remember me?" Dee smiled, getting up from the floor to sit on Ryo's tidy bed. He picked the toy up and looked directly into its dark glassy eyes.

"Can you tell me more about your owner, hmm? I think you know why he's here. Care to share the story with me?" Dee's voice was soft and gentle, as if he was talking to a young child.

"No, you're as silent as Drake. But you know what…? I'll find out myself from him. Just you wait Bikky. And then you'll have to share him with me."

The more Dee looked at the bear, the more he began to believe it was mocking him.

'You won't take Ryo from me.' The bear just stared up at Dee with its beady eyes.

"Stupid toy." Dee threw Bikky at the wall as anger quickly built up within him. The toy bounced off and landed on the end of Ryo's bed. "Lucky bastard." Dee growled, before returning to his turf to watch the ceiling and pass the time before his roomie would return.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh man…" Ryo sighed as he turned down the next hallway. No luck, there were still no signs of a bathroom. "Dee was right…"

The teen walked with his head down, wondering how he had got to this part of the facility in the first place.

'I'm lost, darn it!'

Just as Ryo turned the next corner, _bam_! He walked into something. No, someone!

"Oh! Sumimasen! I'm really sorry!" Ryo quickly apologised, looking up to see the victim of his stupidity.

"Watch where the hell you are going, you useless prick." The other teen responded nastily. He was tall, even taller than Dee, with wavy blonde hair and sharp blue eyes.

"Huh?" Ryo couldn't say a word, he froze, and blushed a light hue of pink. "It was an accident." He mumbled, looking down again.

"Hey…I haven't seen you around here before…" The older boy suddenly took an interest in the smaller teen. "What's your name." He asked with a sickly sweetness to his deep voice.

"R…Ryo. I was just looking for the bathroom, but I'm new here, and I didn't know where it was…"

"Well, Ryo, you're in luck…" The teen smiled, putting his thumb and finger under Ryo's chin to lift his face back up. "I was just going there myself. You can come with me. By the way, my name is Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose." Ryo nodded, a little scared of how this Rose fellow was looking at him. He felt like the teen was looking at him as if he was naked. This very thought made him blush a darker red.

'Cute little bastard…' Rose grinned maliciously.

"I think I've heard your name before…Are you eighteen?" Ryo tried to make conversation as he followed Rose along the corridor.

"No, nineteen. What about you?"

"Seventeen." Ryo smiled nervously. He hadn't seen any signs for the toilet yet, but the older boy seemed to know where he was going.

"Oh. Underage." Rose replied smiling, suddenly grabbing one of Ryo's wrists.

"Excuse me?" Ryo frowned in confusion. What was Rose smiling about?

"Oh, nothing. We're almost there…"

"Good, I'm desperate!" Ryo grinned, then groaned, feeling like his bladder was about to explode.

"So am I…" Rose chuckled darkly. "So am I…Ah! Here we are." He opened a white door that reminded Ryo of his own room door.

"In here?" Ryo asked as Rose ushered him inside. "This doesn't look like a bathroom to me."

The light switch was flicked on, and Ryo heard the sound of a lock behind him.

"Hey, Rose, what's going on?" He demanded, spinning around to see the older teen staring at him seductively.

"I told you I was desperate. I'm sure I can relieve myself in a very different way…"

"What are you doing? Please…please let me go…" Ryo walked to the door that Rose was blocking.

"No fucking way. Your mine now. No one can hear you scream in here. Go to the bed." Rose ordered, a creepy smile on his face.

"I'm leaving!" Ryo shouted, trying to shove past Rose. But the older teen was a lot bigger and stronger than he was.

"Go to the bed NOW." Rose shouted back. He wasn't angry, but his voice had power and it frightened Ryo.

'Dee, where the hell are you now?' The sandy teen wondered, hoping that Dee would somehow realise he hadn't found the bathroom and come to his rescue like a knight in shining armour. If grey sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt could be considered armour anyway.

"Come on Ryo. I won't hurt you I promise. I like you." Rose took hold of Ryo's arm and led him to the bed. All the time the shorter teen pulled and struggled, but to no avail.

"Stop it Rose, you weirdo! Let me go, damn you!" Ryo squirmed even more as Rose pushed him to the bed and pinned him down by his wrists.

"So innocent…" Rose whispered into Ryo's ear before running his tongue up Ryo's pale left cheek.

"Not again…" Ryo muttered. "Please not again. Help me. Please, someone help me. Mom…Dee…"

As Rose studied Ryo's face, he brushed his long fingers over the pale cheeks in front of him, and realised how cold the other teen was. Tears left little wet trails like that of a snail when it leaves the garden behind it. They shone silver and for a second, Rose just stared at this face. Ryo was so beautiful. He looked like an angel. A broken, damaged angel.

'I'm crying for me. Mom, I'm crying for me…'

TBC…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Erm…I guess I'm going to be in trouble for ending it there, but I liked how this chapter went. It came from the top of my head. I had originally planned this to be a lot different. And I mean a lot. But that happens all the time. That's why I usually write a chapter all in one go! Plans are only plans after all!!! On another note I really can't believe it's only two days until Christmas!

If you haven't read my profile already I wish all of you a Happy Christmas and Best Wishes for the New Year!

I'll 'see' you all again sometime next year!!! So until then I hope you are enjoying my story so far and I look forward to updating this when I have the time.

Byezies,

Minako Angel xxx

P.S. As a little taster for the next chapter (for those like me who sometimes can't wait for the next update patiently!) more about Dee's past is revealed, and Drake and J.J _might_ get closer. But what of Ryo? Oh, I can't tell you that…Sorry!


	5. Truth

Hi everyone! Hope you are all enjoying the New Year (oui, je sais que c'est le 11 janvier, mais…) !!!

Anyway, sorry for leaving the previous chapter like that…but, you have to be cruel to be kind, right? Also, I wasn't going to update until this year (as I said in chapter 4) because I have been incredibly busy! If I could complain about one thing right now, it would be my cold, cold hands. It hurts to type…

Okay, more ranting at the end…thanks for reading and reviewing people! You make my day! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Truth

'This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening.' Ryo squeezed his eyes tight. The last of his teardrops rolled gently from his dark lashes. The sandy-haired teen felt like his mind and body had been separated. It was easier to blank out than have to listen to the creep pinning him to the bed.

"You taste so good…" The tongue ran down Ryo's throat.

'It's not me, I'm okay. It's not me. I am no one.'

Teeth grazed at the base of Ryo's pale neck. Pain registered in his mind, but he felt unable to do anything. A sob caught in his throat.

'Stop, please…'

"Go ahead and cry sweetheart." A deep voice pulled Ryo back into reality. He didn't want to leave the safer haven of his mind. Not that he was really safe there anyway, but anything was better than being in this room. "I'm right here…" The voice purred in his ear, before moving to bite on a tender earlobe.

"Don't!" Finding his voice, Ryo attempted to start shouting when a hand clamped over his mouth. "Nn…!"

"Hush now, Ryo." Rose whispered gently, his hand going lower.

'Dee, where are you? God, what can I do? What can I do…?' Panicking, Ryo thought hard. He poked his tongue out, softly licking Rose's fingers.

"There, isn't that better?" Rose teased, smiling hungrily at the teen beneath him.

'You bastard.' As soon as the fingers over his mouth relaxed a little more, Ryo sank his teeth into them.

"Ouch, what the hell?" Rose sat up a little, holding his fingers. One of them was bleeding from the nip.

"Stop it! You pervert…" Ryo fought harder, his fear driving adrenaline through his body and giving him newfound strength.

"_Stop it!" She cried out, her blue eyes filling with cerulean tears. "Stop it! You're not my Berkie! Give him back to me!"_

"Stop it, Rose!" The half-Japanese teen, forced his way out of Rose's grasp, his heart pounding in his chest. His usually pale cheeks were flushed red, and his breaths had been reduced to pants.

"_I love you…" _

"Argh…!" A dull pain throbbed at the back of Rose's head. His vision blurred, causing him to slightly loose balance. He fell onto the bed, his right hand clutching his aching head. 'My head…It feels like…like something is scratching, trying to burst out and break free.'

As much as he wanted to unlock the door and run for it, Ryo watched the older teen. He seemed so weak and defenceless now. A part of him told him to stay back, in case this was a ploy, but the affectionate half, buried under memories and confusion, told him that Rose really was in pain.

"…" Trickles of sweat accompanied Ryo's heavy breathing. 'I need to sit down…it's too hot in here. I'm suffocating…'

"…Where am I…?" Rose's voice was muffed by his bed sheet. He rose slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Rose…?" Ryo's voice was reduced to a whisper as the older teen looked up, his glassy eyes connecting with his own dark orbs. "Oh, I'm sorry." He chuckled, reaching over to his desk. Rose picked up a pair of tinted glasses. By this time, Ryo had unlocked the door, a pale, shivering hand clutched the door handle.

'I've got to get out of here, NOW!' His mind screamed at him.

"Hmm…" The blonde-haired teenager frowned at Ryo, unable to recognise him even after what he had done. "Who are you?"

Without another word, the sandy-haired boy thrust the door open and ran for it. In a blind panic he ran with no care to where he was going. His mind repeated a single mantra.

'Dee didn't come. Dee didn't come. Dee didn't come…'

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where the hell is he?" Dee frowned. "I knew it. I fucking knew it. He's lost." Sighing, the dark-haired teen left his room.

"Ryo!" He shouted down the empty hallway. "Ryo, where are you?" Walking further down the hall, Dee kept shouting the other teen's name, but all he received in return was deadly silence.

"Dee? What's all the commotion?" The door to Nurse Sofia's office opened, and a familiar jolly face with short blonde hair appeared.

"My roomie's gone missing, so I'm just looking for him, that's all." Dee shrugged. "Sorry for the noise Soph."

"It's alright. But, Dee…" The Nurse wore a worried expression.

"Hmm?"

"Be nice to him, okay. He's still new and adjusting." Straightening out her skirt, the blonde Nurse watched Dee nod and continue on his way. 'Oh Dee. It's not that I don't trust you, but after what happened…please…Let that McLean boy be safe.'

A lap of the next couple of corridors didn't get Dee any closer to his roommate.

'Damn it all, why do I have to share a room with an air-head?'

Walking down the green coloured corridor, the emerald-eyed teen heard footsteps padding just ahead of him.

"Ryo? Ryo! RYO!" Dee yelled. The footsteps slowed, then stopped. Dee squinted further up the corridor. He ran forwards to the figure in front of him, stopping so that there was a distance between them. "There you are, Ryo…I was gettin' kinda worried…"

The shorter teen turned around slowly. For a moment the two boys just stared at each other. Slightly puffy dark eyes glared into sparkly green depths. Neither of them spoke, neither of them moved. They just stared in a painful silence.

Uncomfortable, Dee shifted on his feet. "Ryo…" He whispered gently. "What's wrong…?"

Thinking for only a second, Ryo dashed towards Dee, flinging himself into the taller boy's arms. He snuggled so close to him it look like he was trying to take refuge inside Dee's body. Pale hands grabbed the dark-haired teen's shirt, and as Ryo's body trembled, tears pricked behind his Japanese eyes.

"You didn't come…" He mumbled as strong arms encircled him and pulled him close. "You didn't come…"

"Ryo…you're burning up…" Dee couldn't mask his face of concern as he looked at the teen shaking in his arms. "Ryo…?" The boy's breathing had evened out. Dee gently shook his roommate, but he didn't stir.

'You didn't come, Dee. Why didn't you come…?' Ryo thought sadly as he passed out in the safety of his handsome roommate.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Drake-Sempaii!!!" A voice purred. The tall teen smiled nervously as his lavender-haired friend circled him, like a cat ready to pounce. "Play with me!"

Drake blushed, looking at the floor. How could someone so innocent-looking sound so dirty?

J.J pounced, his hands attempting to grab his roommate's hips so he could latch onto the older teen. But, prepared for the attack, Drake dodged swiftly, letting J.J smack into the wooden desk.

"Owie…Drake…you're no fun!" The young teenager pouted.

In the bed next to the offending desk, Ryo stirred from his slumber.

Drake put a finger to J.J's lips and nodded at the boy.

"Ooh…right. Drake, can you go get me a flannel from our room? I'll watch Ryo, kay?" Taking another look at Ryo, J.J frowned. 'You have to wake up when I was hoping for some me and Drake time. How rude.'

"Nnh…" Stretching, Ryo opened his dark eyes. His head felt lighter than before, and he felt cooler again.

"Afternoon, Ryo." J.J attempted a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"J.J? Better I guess…where's Dee?" Ryo looked around the room, but only he and the light-haired teen were present.

"He's at his appointment right now. And Drake's fetching a flannel, so it's just you and me. We're just looking after you until Mr Handsome returns."

"Oh, okay…" Ryo suddenly wondered why his pants weren't wet, since his bladder wasn't tight anymore.

J.J saw Ryo's confused face, unable to cover his laugh. "You didn't make it to the toilet, did you?" he grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, Dee helped you out."

With J.J winking at him, Ryo blushed hotly. He didn't know how to take that statement and decided to change the subject.

"So, err, why is Dee here? I mean, he seems totally normal to me, apart from his temper. But everyone gets mad once in a while. It's only human."

All the happiness drained itself from J.J's face. "That's not a topic we discuss very often." He answered carefully, his cheery blue eyes darker than before.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. I didn't mean any harm. I was just curious, but you're right, it's none of my business." Ryo hung his head ashamed. But Dee was a nice guy, if not a little intrusive and loud. Surely he couldn't have done anything that bad. And he seemed too relaxed to be traumatised…

"The truth is…" J.J's voice brought Ryo back to Earth. "…Dee should have left here a long time ago…" There was sadness in the teen's voice, Ryo noticed. J.J. was wringing his hands as if uncomfortable with the situation. "It's his guilt that's keeping here…He doesn't think he deserves to leave…"

Intrigued, Ryo sat up, fully concentrating on J.J's words.

"Yes…?"

"I don't know how much I am allowed to tell you, but…"

Outside the room, footsteps drew closer.

"…But, after the incident a few years ago, Dee was accused of - !"

A figure in the doorway stopped the lavender-haired boy's tale. He froze as dark eyes stared at him. The other teenager shook his head.

"Drake…" J.J acknowledged his roomie. "I'm sorry, I was blabbering again. I just can't help myself."

Sighing, Drake came into the room with a wet flannel. He placed it gently on Ryo's forehead, giving him a small smile.

"Get some rest, Ryo. You'll feel better in the morning." J.J tucked the half-Japanese boy under his sheets whilst Drake pressed the flannel onto his forehead. He was almost normal temperature now, but his mind and body craved sleep.

Despite desperately wanting to know what had happened to Dee, Ryo knew that J.J shouldn't be the one to tell him. It had to be from Dee, with Dee's voice. Shuddering, Ryo suddenly remembered Rose. His husky voice and rough fingers…Rose began to approach him, getting closer and closer…But just before the creep could touch him, Dee appeared. He stood protectively in front of Ryo, and he sighed in relief. Everything would be okay now. It would be okay.

"_Who are you?" _Rose's last words. They were so odd. Of-course he knew who he was! He'd just tried to molest him! But something made Ryo believe those words. The truth.

'Where does the truth end…?' Ryo thought in his restless sleep, 'And the lies begin?'

TBC…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay, this took me longer than expected, and it isn't even that good! I can't express my disappointment…I was typing this on Word and suddenly, my program shut itself down. I hadn't saved it, and so it looked like I'd lost everything. But, before I unleashed my anger, I checked my recovery files and…phew! There it was, only missing one line! I must remember to continuously save my work _sigh. _I'm such an air-head.

I didn't really write everything I had planned last chapter. To be honest, most of my plans don't seem to be followed so closely anymore. But, I have written the beginning of this chappy out four times…that's gotta amount for something!

I'm not helping myself update quickly by starting a new story. There's another fic idea in my head that I desperately want to put onto paper, but I will restrain myself until the time is right. I'm not bored by this fic, but for some reason, my more recent chapters haven't lived up to my expectations. Is chapter five okay? Does anyone still want me to keep going? I will continue, only if someone asks me too. I love writing, but as of late my motivation has gone down a notch…

See you next chapter (hopefully!)

Minako Angel xxx

P.S. Yes I lied, this was posted Thursday, not Friday!!! But, better for you, hmm?


	6. Tears

Erm…I decided to re-write this chapter. After I was hit with writer's block at the worst possible time, I knew that I'd done this all wrong. I guess this is more of an alteration than a complete re-write, since most of it is still the same, but I have decided to move the story along in a different way. Sorry for the overdose of italics, the constant complaining and the terrible original writing…

Thanks for reading (If you've kept up with me this far, then you are all my motivation!) and reviewing. You guys are the best.

Chapter Six: Tears

"Goddammit, I wish she hadn't brought that up. The past is the past, so why can't she leave it be? I'll never stop thinking about it, but I don't need to be fucking reminded whenever it's convenient." Dee growled to himself on the way back to his room.

The private one-on-one session with Dr Carol hadn't gone as planned. Usually, she asked Dee how he was, and if he'd had any experiences he'd like to talk about, or any concerns. Sometimes she sympathised with him, other times she gave him advice. In fact, Carol was the only psychiatrist that Dee trusted completely. He thought that she understood him. She'd had a hard life herself, and was no stranger to pain.

"I know I can't forgive myself, dammit, but…I don't deserve that privilege. I promised. I promised him I'd grieve forever, that I'd pay for my mistake…" Dee punched the wall nearest to him, not caring when pain registered in his hand. He ground his teeth together, remembering the conversation he'd had in the session.

"_Now, Dee. I'm going to be asking some different questions today, and there's something else I want you to know, so please listen, okay?" The young psychiatrist kept her face free of emotions as she spoke softly to the dark-haired teen. _

"_Yeah, alright." Dee shrugged, thinking nothing of the situation._

"_First of all, how do you feel about having a new room mate?" Dr Carol sat up straight, her long hair falling past her shoulders in two large plaits. _

"_Ryo? I guess it's okay sharing a room with him. I mean I was a little pissed a first, but…"_

"_Language, Dee. And, how do you feel about this Ryo?" Dr. Carol began to tap her fingers on her lap, a sign of nerves as she wondered how this conversation would turn out. _

"_What are you implying there? Ryo's okay, he's a good guy. And there's no denying he's cute and all…" Dee noticed the psychiatrist's posture. 'Why the hell is she nervous, I'm the one answering the stupid questions?'_

"_Alright…and does he remind you of anyone…?" At this, Carol looked to the floor. Her dark green eyes unable to look at Dee for that question._

"_No. Should he?" Dee replied nastily. He hadn't expected that. Not from Dr Carol at least. "Is it even your business to know what I think of him anyway, Cal?" _

"_I'm sorry. But Dee, you know all too well about the incident two years ago…" Carol sighed. She knew Dee was angry now, and of-course she had expected a reaction like this, but she needed to know what Dee thought about the McLean boy. _

"_You don't bring that up again! Okay? Jeez, what is this all about, huh? We both know that I wasn't allowed a room mate after that. But now I've got Ryo, and everything is fine." Dee snapped. _

"_Just listen to me for a minute, Dee. I don't think it's fine. And I don't think you're fine. Don't tell me you can't see the resemblance. I think Ryo reminds you of him. And that guilt that you can't seem to get rid of is eating you on the inside. Slowly but surely, if you don't forgive yourself and get over it…" _

"If you don't forgive yourself and get over it blah blah blah." Dee imitated his psychiatrist as he finally got to the door of his room. He pushed it open harshly, finding J.J sat comfortably in Drake's lap, with Ryo asleep in bed.

"Dee-Sempaii!" J.J smiled happily at the other teen's return.

"Shut the fuck up, J.J. Both of you out of my room, now." Dee fumed, heading over to his bed crossly.

"Dee…? What's up…?" J.J asked, keeping a little distance from him. He knew that confronting an angry Dee was like facing a wild, unrestrained animal. Keep your distance, or get hurt.

"OUT!" Dee growled, making Drake jump up. J.J took his partner's hand, scared at Dee's inflamed temper. Obviously, something had put Dee in this terrible mood. And J.J would bet everything he owned on it being the session with Dr Carol.

"Alright." The lavender-haired teen whimpered, like a hurt puppy. He pulled Drake along with him. Before the pair completely left Dee and Ryo's room, Drake shot a quick glance at Ryo. His eyes softened, and his forehead creased in worry. Perhaps they should have woken Ryo up and warned him. Dee didn't have patience in the best of situations, but he was even more likely to snap now.

"Damn it…" Dee sighed, sitting with his back against the wall, his long legs hanging over the bed. "I really need to cool it."

"…Dee…" The voice was so soft, almost like a forced whisper.

"Hmm?" Dee frowned. All the shouting must have woken up Ryo.

"Is everything okay…?" Ryo risked a glance at Dee. His cheeks were slightly red, and his eyes were narrow green slits.

"Just go back to sleep, Ryo." The dark-haired teen was not in the mood for conversation. It would be better tomorrow, when a new day signified another new start.

"Don't you want to talk? It helps when someone is willing to listen." Obviously, the shorter boy hadn't caught the signals Dee was giving off.

"Not now. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Night." Quickly turning his back to his inquisitive roomie, Dee stared at the blank wall, hoping sleep would soon whisk him away, and when he opened his eyes, things would be better again. 'Better, but never back to normal. Nothing can ever go back to how it was…'

"Dee…something happened, didn't it…?" Ryo tried again. He wanted to talk to Dee. "Can you tell me?" Dee's shoulders slumped.

"Why can't you just drop it, hmm?" Dee sighed. "It's none of your business, so stop prying."

"I only want to help you." Ryo sat up, his dark eyes pleading with Dee, wanting him to understand his intentions.

"Oh sure. If you could help me, you wouldn't be in this nut house yourself. How the hell can you help me? You can't even help yourself, dammit. And I don't need your pity, or any optimistic crap. In case you haven't noticed, it's all downhill from here."

"Dee!" Ryo got out of his own bed, his headache having finally cleared. "What happened to make you think that way? It's like you are an entirely different person to the Dee I met before. Did your session not go so well…? I'm here to listen, okay? Please don't shut me out."

"Heh…" Dee chuckled darkly. "Maybe the Dee you met wasn't the real Dee. Ever thought of that?"

"I refuse to believe that." Ryo shook his head. "I don't know why you're here Dee, and I won't pester you if you don't want me to know, but I am here. I'm stuck here, just like you. I've got my own problems to deal with."

"Ryo. I have a lot on my mind right now. When the time is right, maybe I'll feel more willing to talk but for now, just drop it, alright?" Dee could feel himself drifting slowly away. '…It's almost as if his voice chased my anger away…' He thought tiredly.

Ryo looked at his room mate, laying still on the bed, his body tense, and his hair flopping over his face.

'The third side of Dee. The vulnerable teenager. Under all that anger, he's really just like me. Just like me…' Ryo mused, watching Dee attempt to get uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." Ryo smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Dee." The sandy-haired boy leaned over his partner's figure. "And…I forgive you." Ryo's pale hand stroked Dee's head, his long, thin fingers running through the tussled black strands of unruly hair. "I forgive you, Dee Laytner."

At those words, Dee froze. His eyes moved to meet Ryo's dark orbs. The half-Japanese teen was still smiling sadly. His cheeks shone silver in the dim light.

'H…he's crying…' Dee realised. 'But…?' The dark-haired teen chuckled lightly. "Dolt. You don't even know what you're saying. And look at you. Crying at your age, man."

"Well…you're crying too." Ryo giggled, his hand brushing the crystalline tears away from emerald eyes.

"Oh shit." Dee cursed, looking down suddenly.

"You mean, no shit." Ryo teased, pulling his hand away from Dee's face. "I…I better go to bed. It's group therapy tomorrow morning, and we have to be up and ready…"

Impulsively, Dee grabbed Ryo's arm. He pulled the smaller boy down on top of him.

"Dee?" Ryo panicked, his breath catching in his throat.

Their lips were barely centimetres apart, and Ryo could feel Dee's breath ghosting over his mouth. He was almost tempted to lower himself and kiss the gorgeous teen below him, but he daren't move. Maybe Dee wanted to kiss him?

"Thank-you." Dee whispered, before slowly turning away from his roomie to lie his head comfortably down on his pillow. Ryo blushed, almost ashamed to feel disappointed along with his confusion, anxiety and relief.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Three knocks daintily tapped on the white room door, before it was flung open.

"Berkie!" A shrill cry made the figure sat down on the bed jump. "Did you miss me?"

"D…Diana?!"

"Awh, I bet you did…oh…there's that look again. What is it?" Diana swiftly joined her childhood friend, her brightly patterned skirt contrasting heavily against the thin white sheet neatly framing the bed.

"I'm not sure…" Berkley sighed, running a hand through his thick, blonde hair.

"Well, there's definitely something on your mind. You have that look of concentration!" Diana laughed, looking sweetly innocent before her blue eyes became deadly serious. "So, start talking."

"There was someone in my room."

"What?" The teenage girl saw a little confusion in her friend's eyes.

"At first, I had no idea who he was. He stared at me with fear in his eyes…but then I could have sworn I recognised him at the same time. But, it couldn't have been…" Berkley broke off, adjusting his glasses as they slipped down his nose.

Diana remained quiet for a moment. Rarely was her Berkley stuck for words like this. It was rather unnerving to say the least. She reached over; placing her hand on top of Berkley's before giving him an encouraging smile. "Go on…"

"I thought I saw Arnon." Berkley whispered.

"…" Diana gasped, her nails digging into the tall boy's hand.

"But we all know…" Berkley sighed, his face pale, "…that he's dead."

TBC…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Any better? Feedback appreciated, especially if will help me improve!

Minako Angel xxx

(Don't worry; I haven't forgotten about Drake and J.J…I'm sure they'll get a bigger part sooner or later!)


End file.
